


It´s over, isn´t it?

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: ¿Qué es peor que casi haber matado al amor de tu vida?Pensar que casi matas al amor de tu vida y luego verle enamorado de otra persona.Y algo aún peor es que, ese alguien es una persona que nunca podrías odiar.Pregúntenle a Steve Rogers





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonylover134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/gifts).
  * A translation of [It´s over, isn´t it?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649806) by [stonylover134](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonylover134/pseuds/stonylover134). 



> Hola a todos, estoy emocionada puesto esta es la primera vez que publico aquí y ademas es la primera vez que publico una traducción, primero que nada le quiero agradecer a stonylover134 por dejarme traducir su hermoso trabajo, realmente estoy muy agradecida y realmente espero que te guste el trabajo que hice :) 
> 
> Este fic esta basado en el episodio "Mr. Greg" de Steven Universe. Literalmente, ame mucho ese episodio y la canción no dejo de cantarla y con este fic cobro más sentido en cierta forma en mi corazón fangirl.
> 
> Como es una traducción, cambie algunas palabras para que así pudieran tener coherencia y el fic sea más entendible.
> 
> Quiero advertir ademas, que por cuestiones de tiempo este fic no esta revisado por un beta, así que si encuentran algún error, realmente lo siento :( y intento que no pase, pero mayormente, siempre se me escapa uno x.x 
> 
> Sin mas que decir, solo espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute al leerlo por primera vez.

Steve debería haberlo sabido antes, se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Steve nunca pensó que el amor podría doler tanto.

Antes de todo el lío de la "guerra civil" como algunas personas lo llamaban, él y Tony tenían algo especial, nada que se pudiera llamar una relación. En un primer momento se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, luego, se enteran de que mantenían las pesadillas a distancia entre si, así que a veces dormían juntos, nunca habían tenido relaciones sexuales, no se besaban, y nunca se tocaron entre sí en otra forma más que amigable.

Steve se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tony no era un simple "crush" cuando durante su estancia en Wakanda se despertó con la fría sensación de nada al lado de su cama, abrió los ojos al hecho de que él solo dibujaba a Tony, él acepto que estaba enamorado de Tony Stark cuando se encontró a sí mismo pensando en Tony cada segundo del día.

Estaba solo, Bucky estaba en su sueño criogénico y él estaba sin Tony, ponía una sonrisa falsa cuando cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo hablaba con él, él no necesitaba sus miradas de lástima, necesitaba a Tony.

Durante la batalla con Tony en Siberia su cerebro entró en piloto automático, pensó que era apenas un simple enamoramiento y que lo que necesitaba era a Bucky.

Al día siguiente se dio cuenta de la herida que Tony podría haber sentido, él fue el que lo consoló cada vez que algo le recordaba a su madre, y veía que su acción no sólo abrió una herida apenas cerrada, también rompió la confianza que Tony le dio.

Cuando comprendió como su corazón se sentía realmente hacia él, le envió a Tony la carta y el teléfono, no quería perder a Tony.

6 meses más tarde el teléfono recibe una llamada, que recogió en cuestión de segundos. Tony dijo que había trabajado en los acuerdos, que era seguro para todo el resto de los Vengadores regresar a Estados Unidos y que nadie los va a enviar a la cárcel si regresaban, que estaban a salvo de nuevo gracias a Tony.

Él les dejo en claro que estaban devuelta todo debido a Tony, y que encontraría inaceptable la falta de respeto hacia él. Él todavía estaba muy enojado con Clint después de que él le dijo lo que le había dicho a Tony.

Ellos volvieron a vivir en la torre, Steve pensó que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo volviera a ser como antes. Bueno, él estaba medio en lo cierto, al principio el ambiente era tenso, Tony nunca salió de su laboratorio, trató de entrar, pero su permiso había sido retirado, le mataba un poco, pero le dio a Tony su espacio.

Pero después de algunos meses, Bruce y Thor volvieron y lentamente el equipo volvía a ser como era antes. Empezó a hablar con Tony, una vez más, pero no pudo ignorar la forma en que Tony le hablaba y le miraba, de la misma manera que les hablaba a todos esos estúpidos políticos, observando cada movimiento y palabra que dijo.

Un año y medio después de todo ese lío, todo volvió a ser como antes, el equipo volvía a comer juntos, tenía algunas noches de cine, tenían un acuerdo tácito de que la "guerra civil" nunca se mencionaba. Lo único es que todavía extrañaba era a Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~

Estaba en su camino hacia el laboratorio de Tony para llevarle algo de comida, Tony seguía haciendo caso omiso de sus necesidades esenciales como comer y dormir, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Tenía un extraño hábito de mirar a Tony sin que este se diera cuenta. Le gustaba verlo en su estado relajado, aunque "todo" volvió a la normalidad, él conoce a Tony, él sabe que él nunca confiara totalmente en él de nuevo.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Tony con Bucky, Tony estaba haciendo algo para el brazo de Bucky, era algo normal, obviamente, Tony era el único que podía hacerse cargo del brazo de Bucky.

Luego se centró en Bucky, que estaba sin camisa, pero eso no era lo que hacía a Steve incómodo, lo que le molesto a Steve era ESE Bucky, él conocía a ese Bucky, es el antiguo Bucky, el Bucky que con algunas palabras podría conseguir una cita, y a veces incluso una cita para Steve.

Él vio como Bucky le dijo algo a Tony, con esa sonrisa "mágica" que hacen que las mujeres y los hombres se derritan, y para su horror, vio cómo, Tony le dio una tímida sonrisa, miro hacia otro lado y... Y se sonrojo, y luego sigue trabajando en el brazo de Bucky, la sonrisa no desapareció.

Él no sabía cómo sentirse, ¿Debería estar feliz de que su Bucky de los años 40 estaba de vuelta? ¿O terriblemente molesto porque Bucky tomaría con facilidad a Tony lejos de él? O enojado porque esa misma razón. Él le rezo a cualquier dios para que trajera de vuelta a su viejo amigo, pero esto no era lo que quería.

"Hey Tony, te traje algo para comer, oh hola Buck" Steve entro en el laboratorio, haciendo su entrada lo más fuerte posible. Él trató de ignorar la pequeña expresión molesta que Bucky hizo al ver que él ya no estaba solo con Tony.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tal vez sus sentimientos le hacían ciego de lo obvio, pero ahora después de lo que vio en el laboratorio no podía dejar de verlo. Todo lo que veía era como Bucky siempre estaba mirando a Tony, y, a veces, vio cómo Tony era el que miraba a Bucky.

¿Cómo podía decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba coqueteando con la única persona que amaba de verdad? Después de Peggy honestamente pensó que nunca encontraría a ninguna otra persona, tendría a Bucky en contra si le decía ¿Por qué? Él ni siquiera sabía.

Paso un mes, y seguía viendo los encuentros entre Tony y Bucky en el laboratorio, pero lo que rompió su corazón pasó una mañana, cuando iba a visitar a Tony, no oyó nada en la puerta del laboratorio.

"¿Viernes esta Tony en su laboratorio?" Steve miró al techo

"De hecho, Sir está en su laboratorio" fue suficiente para que Steve empezara a caminar "Capitán Rogers le sugiero que no vaya..." Pero Steve dejo de escucharla, oh debió haber escuchado a Viernes.

Al entrar en el laboratorio su corazón se detuvo, en un primer momento sólo vio a Bucky, pero luego vio a Tony, el tiempo se detuvo, Bucky tenía a Tony inmovilizado contra uno de su escritorio con los brazos en la cintura de Tony manteniéndolo cerca, en un primer momento sintió ira, pero se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba besándolo devuelta, parecía que estaba disfrutándolo, tenía una mano en el cabello de Bucky y la otro en su mentón.

"Oh, Dios mío, lo siento" la voz de Steve tomo a Bucky y a Tony por sorpresa, ambos saltaron y se separaron rápidamente el uno del otro "Debería haber tocado" y antes de que alguien dijera algo, él se había ido.

Después de que Tony y Bucky hicieron oficial su relación, Steve no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando vio lo feliz que se veía Tony mientras tomaba la mano de Bucky, él sólo sonrío.

~~~~~~~~~~

Él sabía que era malo, pero lo único que quería era que Tony y Bucky rompieran su relación, Tony había tenido novios en el momento de los Vengadores y nunca habían durado tanto. Pero Bucky estaba todavía allí, así que sólo se preguntaba ¿Cómo?

Ahora aquí estaba, viendo cómo su mejor amigo se casaba con Tony, el amor de su vida. Bucky le pidió que fuera su padrino, y para el discurso sólo fue capaz de decir algunos recuerdos estúpidos de vuelta en los años 40.

Después de eso, sólo miraba cómo Tony y Bucky bailaban lentamente, Bucky sostenía a Tony estrechamente con su brazo metálico, Bucky tenía su frente contra la de Tony y le dijo algo, él era capaz de escuchar "Te amo, demasiado" Tony soltó una risita y respondió "Yo también" y le dio un beso.

Simplemente no podía aguantar más, él se levantó y con su copa de vino se dirigió al balcón.

-Yo estaba bien con los hombres   
Que de su vida entraban y salían.

Descanso sus codos en el cristal del balcón y jugo con su vaso.

-Yo estaba bien, pues sabía.

Que ellos no eran importantes, hasta él.

 

Miró de nuevo a la pista de baile y vio como Bucky mantenía a Tony cerca, y luego volvió su vista hacia a la ciudad.

-Estaba bien, pero él llego  
Y luchamos como en un tonto juego.   
Por él, quien eligió.

Él sonríe al recordar cómo en algún momento vio a Bucky como un rival, y en ese momento él usaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para mostrarse a Tony, pero se detuvo cuando entendió que no tenía ningún sentido, que para el corazón de Tony sólo estaba Bucky, ahora que pensaba en ello, se sentía como un estúpido pavo real.

-Después de todo nunca creí que iba a perder.

Suspiro

-Es todo,   
¿No es así?   
¿No es así?   
Se ha terminado   
Es todo,   
¿No es así?   
¿No es así?   
Se ha terminado

Eso era todo lo que podía pensar, se ha terminado, Tony se casó con Bucky, ya no hay más segundas oportunidades para él, incluso cuando no eran más que novios, había una pequeña posibilidad de que iban a romper y Steve tendrían una segunda oportunidad. Pero ahora, todo había terminado para él.

-Ganaste, te ha elegido,   
Y él te ama y me dejo.   
Es todo, ¿No es así?   
¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?

Él miro el líquido en el vaso, intentó sin éxito emborracharse, intentó estar con Sharon, pero él simplemente no podía olvidar a Tony.

-Guerra y gloria, reinvenciones. Fusión, libertad, su atención.   
En el día, mi potencial, audaz, preciso, experimental.

Si lo vieran, el Capitán América un hombre deseado por muchos hombres y mujeres, con el corazón roto y todavía amando a la única persona que nunca lo amaría de vuelta.

¿Quién soy yo en este mundo sin él?   
Torpe y sin gracia me atreví a dudar de él

Intentó, realmente intento estar con Tony, después de Siberia intentó hacer las cosas bien de nuevo, pero también no podía sentirse mal, él sabía que Tony estaba en buenas manos.

-¿Acaso importa? Ya está hecho.   
Ahora para su hijo aquí estoy.

Miró a las estrellas que le recordaban a los ojos de Tony.

-Es todo,   
¿No es así?   
¿No es así?   
Se ha terminado   
Es todo,   
¿No es así?   
¿No es así?   
Se ha terminado

-Ganaste, te ha elegido,   
Y él te ama y me dejo.

Steve oyó un crujido y vio que él rompió su vaso.

Es todo, ¿No es así?   
¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?

Él bajó su cabeza y la mantuvo entre sus manos y agito su cabello.

\- Es todo, ¿No es así?   
¿Por qué no puedo avanzar?

Sintió una mano en su hombro, él se encogió cuando se dio cuenta de que era Bucky, con clara tristeza en su rostro.

"Bucky, ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?" Él se puso de pie y limpio las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la mano, ¿Cuándo empezó a llorar? Él sabía que Bucky escuchó toda su canción.

"Lo siento, Steve" Bucky mantenía su mano en su hombro "Si yo fuera tú, me hubiera odiado también"

"No te odio, Bucky, estoy muy, muy feliz por los dos, lo juro"

"Tenía mis sospechas ¿Lo sabias? Que sentías algo por Tony" eso sorprendió a Steve, quien saltó un poco "Y yo me quede de todos modos, y luego me enamore de él"

"Ese no es el problema" Steve no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Recuerdo-

Él recordó una noche, no hace mucho tiempo, se despertó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en busca de algo para comer, y lo que encontró fue a Tony y a Bucky.

"Maté a tus padres" Tony sacudió suavemente su cabeza y tomó la de Bucky entre sus manos, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

"Hemos hablado de eso, no eras tú" la voz de Tony era dulce y baja.

"No, pero no lo ves, casi te hago mucho daño, nunca dejare de ser el Soldado de Invierno" Bucky tomo las manos de Tony de su cara y las puso en su pecho "Soy peligroso, si te hiciera daño... Yo nunca me lo perdonaría"

"Bueno, en ese caso, Soy el mercader de la muerte"

"¿Qué? No muñeca, nunca fuiste eso" Bucky abrazó a Tony, quien sólo se hizo más pequeños en su abrazo

"Como tu nunca fuiste el Soldado de Invierno, Bucky todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos, y eso es bueno, para nosotros es algo normal, y nunca serías peligroso para mí, nunca me he sentido más seguro como cuando estoy contigo, justo así" Bucky puso su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Tony.

"Te amo, muñeca"

Tony se rió en silencio y miró a Bucky "Te amo más" y se besaron.

Steve había perdido el apetito y volvió a su habitación, y él lloró hasta quedarse dormido. Nunca nadie se enteró.

-Fin del recuerdo-

"Entonces, ¿Qué es?" Bucky realmente quería saber.

Steve volteo su mirada hacia la fiesta y vio un baile feliz de Tony con Pepper y Rhodey, él es tan ingenuo. Steve finalmente miro Bucky y puso su mano en su hombro y sonrió.

"Él se enamoró de ti"


End file.
